A Little Piece of Heaven
by xotakux2002x
Summary: kakuhidan, dark, only songfic i've ever written, and let's hope it stays that way. based on the amazing song with teh same title by avenged sevenfold.


_Before the story begins, is it such a sin,_

_For me to take what's mine, until the end of time?_

Kakuzu immediately jerked his head up when he heard his lover enter the room. "Hidan, where the hell were you last night?"

"Out."

"Where out?"

"Why the hell does it matter, asshole?!"

_We were more than friends, before the story ends,_

_And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design._

"Kuzu, I just wanted to go out, ok? Like how I'm going out again right now."

The banker rose from the kitchen table and walked over to the Jashinist standing in the doorway. "Why? Where are you going?"

"What the hell's with the Inquisition?" Hidan demanded.

"I just want to know where you'll be!"

"So you can stalk me, bastard?!" Hidan screamed.

_Our love had been so strong for far too long,_

_I was weak with fear that something would go wrong,_

"I give up. You're nothing but an asshole!" Hidan stormed out of the kitchen and straight back to the bedroom.

"Now what are you doing?!" Kakuzu yelled, following his boyfriend into the room.

Hidan was running to and fro, ripping clothes out of the closet and dresser drawers before tossing them into a suitcase on the bed. "I'm leaving," Hidan spat out, tossing another pair of pants into the bag.

The words didn't fully register in Kakuzu's mind until the zealot stormed past him, baggage slung over his shoulder. "Hidan, wait!" he begged.

"Go to hell," Hidan replied, all but running through the kitchen.

_Before the possibilities came true, I took all possibility from you._

As he entered, the kitchen, Kakuzu's eyes fell on a steak knife, laying on a cutting board. "You're not going anywhere," Kakuzu stated, grabbing the knife and approaching his boyfriend.

Hidan turned around to yell at the man, but stopped when he saw the knife and wild look in the miser's eyes. "Kakuzu," he said, dropping his bag and slowly backing away. "Don't do this."

_Almost laughed myself to tears, conjuring her deepest fears (c'mere you fucking bitch)_

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

_Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times, I can't believe it,_

_Ripped her heart out right before her eyes, eyes over easy,_

_EAT IT, EAT IT, EAT IT!_

Kakuzu stared down at the cold, dead body of his lover, knife slipping from his hand as he sank to the floor. "Oh god, Hidan…"

He ran his eyes over the zealot's limp form. His pale skin, messy hair, slightly parted lips…Kakuzu felt his body heat up. "He's so hot. And it's not like he could complain about it or anything now." With these thoughts in mind, Kakuzu picked Hidan's corpse up, carrying it into the bedroom.

_She was never this good in bed even when she was sleeping,_

_And now she's just so perfect I've never been so quite so fucking deep in_

_It goes on and on and on._

Kakuzu sighed and lay back against his pillows, staring at the ceiling. Damn, that felt good! Who would have thought dead bodies were such good fucks?

He looked to the stiff form of Hidan. But what now?

_I can keep you looking young and preserved forever,_

_With a fountain's spray on your youth whenever_

He smiled at the form of his dead lover, a rare tenderness in his eyes. This was the start of something very, VERY good.

'_Cause I really always knew that my little crime would be cold, that's why I got a heater for your thighs and I know, I know it's not your time, but bye-bye._

He gently leaned over and pressed his lips against Hidan's cold mouth. "Love you, Hidan."

_And a word to the wise when the fire dies you think it's over but it's just begun._

_Baby don't cry,_

_You had my heart, at least for the most part._

'_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime,_

_We fell apart, let's make a new start._

'_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah, yeah,_

_but baby don't cry._

Little did he know what he'd gotten himself into.

_Possibilities I'd never considered,_

_Are occurring at a likes of which I've never heard._

A few nights later, Kakuzu awoke to the sound of soft groaning. "Hidan, shut up."

The groaning persisted.

Sighing in agitation, the miser shot up in bed, angry. "Hidan-" the rest of the sentence died on his lips. His boyfriend was supposed to be dead. Uh-oh.

_Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,_

_to repossess a body with which I've misbehaved._

Kakuzu bolted from the bedroom, running into the kitchen. He cried out as he tripped over a discarded pair of sneakers, landing on the floor. Hard.

As he lay on the ground, clutching his shin in pain, Hidan's reanimated corpse stumbled into the room. The zealot walked straight to the cutting board setting on the counter, picking up the large steak knife resting on top of the wooden surface.

The miser looked up at the sound of he weapon being picked up, paling when he saw the sadistic look on Hidan's face. This did not bode well.

_Smile came right from ear to ear,_

_Almost laughed herself to tears._

"Hidan, please don't AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

_Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times, I can't believe it,_

_Ripped his heart out right before his eyes, eyes over easy,_

_EAT IT, EAT, EAT IT!_

_Now she------ I realize the error of my ways_

_I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave._

Kakuzu slowly blinked his eyes open. Wait, how could he open his eyes? The last thing he remembered was being turned into a pincushion by the zealot.

He sat up, looking down at his body. Yup, he'd definitely been stabbed. At least fifty times, if he had to guess. "Hope that hurt, asshole."

He glanced up to see Hidan leaning against the counter, arms crossed as he glared down at the miser. Even as an undead zombie, the masochist was as gorgeous as ever. "Hidan," he started, rising to his feet.

"Shut up. I fucking hate you."

_I've gotta make up for what I've done._

'_Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven,_

_while you burn in hell, no peace forever._

"Hidan, will you at least give me a chance to explain myself?"

"You killed me and fucked my corpse, so I killed you. End of discussion, asshole."

"Can I apologize, at least?" Kakuzu prayed his request wouldn't be rejected.

"Fine. I won't accept it."

'_Cause I really always knew that my little crime would be cold, that's why I got a heater for your thighs and I know, I know it's not your time, but bye-bye._

_And a word to the wise when the fire dies you think it's over but it's just begun._

_Baby don't cry,_

_You had my heart, at least for the most part._

'_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime,_

_We fell apart, let's make a new start._

'_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah, yeah,_

_but baby don't cry-y-y-y-y._

Kakuzu got down on his knees, a pleading look on his face.

_I will suffer for so long_

Hidan rolled his eyes.

_(Not long enough)_

Kakuzu continued.

_to make it up to you,_

Hidan frowned.

_(I pray to god that you do)_

Kakuzu knew he should have seen that one coming.

_I'll do whatever you want me to do_

Hidan's gaze softened.

_(well then I'll grant you a chance)_

Kakuzu's heart leapt at the words.

_And, if, it's not enough,_

_(it's not enough)_

_If it's not enough,_

_(not enough)_

_Try again,_

_(try again)_

_and again_

_(and again)_

_Over and over again!_

"You promise?" Hidan asked, taking the banker's hand into his own.

"Yes," Kakuzu vowed, rising to his feet and pulling the zealot to his chest.

"Well then, there's one fucking thing left for us to do," Hidan said, grinning up at his lover.

_Coming back coming back!_

_Live forever live forever!_

_Let's have a wedding have a wedding!_

_Let's start the killing start the killing!_

_~Maniacal laughter~_

_Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho ect._

Hidan and Kakuzu stood together in front of an alter, an elder, wicked-looking priest holding a Bible in his hands as he stared at the two undead lovers. He cleared his throat and began speaking.

_Do you take this man in death for the rest of your natural life?_

Hidan spoke first.

_Yes I do._

_Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your natural life?_

Kakuzu's turn.

_I do._

_I now pronounce you-_

The two lovers kissed before the priest even had a chance to finish, wrapped in each other's arms.

'_Cause I really always knew that my little crime would cold, that's why I got a heater for your thighs and I know, I know it's not your time, but bye-bye._

_And a word to the wise when the fire dies you think it's over but it's just begun._

_Baby don't cry,_

_You had my heart, at least for the most part._

'_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime,_

_We fell apart, let's make a new start._

'_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah, yeah,_

_but baby don't cry-y-y-y-y._


End file.
